Drake Corbin
HG (born January 16, 1985) is an American professional wrestler better known by his in ring names Drake Corbin and Drake Smashem. Before Fame Before he hit any of the big federations Drake Corbin was getting trained by Matt Sentel. His first match in the training school was against Richard Maher. Drake won and impressed Sentel which led to him debuting only two months later. Total NonStop Action Wrestling - Revolutions Drake Smashem's career started in the Summer of 2005 in Total NonStop Action - Revolutions(TNA-r) He was brought in by trainer Matt Sentel. His debut match was against one of his wrestling idols, "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. Drake Smashem won the match with his finisher the DNB. Drake then went on a winning streak in TNA-r but lost it in a Golden Gauntlet to find out the number one contender for the TNA-r World Championship. Drake was in the final three men in the Gauntlet and was eliminated by Carlito. Drake Smashem a month later would capture the TNA-r Tag Team Championships with his cousin Chet Wylde in a Full Metal Mayhem match beating out America's Most Wanted and Rob Van Dam whose partner Matt Sentel was taken out earlier that night. TNA-r would later close down due to low morale in the locker room. Professional RPG Wrestling Drake Smashem debuted in PRW on April 18, 2006, where he made an open challenge which was accepted by TheNightCreature which Drake Smashem won. The next match was against the monster Spite who destroyed Drake, which made the internet believe he was squashed because the company was going to let him go due to his addiction to cashews. The rumors were true but he was sent to rehab and came back a month later. Drake Smashem returned by beating Dante Lionheart on Pay-Per-View. Drake would then climb the ladder in the X-Division eventually getting into a Fatal Fourway for the PRW X Division Championship with the champion Joey Dynamite, Chaos the Clown and the winner Samuel 'HollyWood' Hale. A month later Drake Smashem would win the X-Division title from Samuel Hale in the future High Flying Match of the Year for 2006. Drake would later lose the title to HaVoK and regain it shortly after. Drake Smashem would even beat The Burkins with his partner Brian Erikson and win the PRW Tag Team Championship. He held onto his X Division Championship until he faced old friend and old rival Samuel Hale in a tower match for the X Division and European Championships. They swapped belts at the end of match with Drake winning the PRW European Championship which he would drop nine days later to Chaos the Clown and would retire. Most recently Drake was inducted into the PRW Hall of Fame Class of 2010 under his original alias as Drake Smashem. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Manuevers :*''DNB'' (Asai DDT into a Cutter) :*''DNB II'' (Wrist clutch over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) :*''Trap Door'' (Sit Out Scoop Slam Piledriver) :*''Drake Kachi'' (Striking Rolling Lariat) :*''Asai Moonsault'' :*''Evenflow DDT'' :*''Drake's Vendetta Driver''(Death Valley Driver) :*''Inverted Go 2 Sleep''(Torture rack dropped into a high knee or kick in the face) :*''Backdrop Driver Suplex'' :*''Rewind Huricanrana'' :*''Shooting Star Press'' :*''450 Splash'' :*''Amazing Impact'' (Running dropkick-style high knee strike) :*''Ode to D'Lo'' (Rydeen Bomb) Managers :*'Spicy' Larry Young Theme Songs Drake Smashem has used many theme songs in his career, this are them from beginning to newest. :*''"Remedy" by Seether (TNA-r)'' :*''"MakeDamnSure" by Taking Back Sunday (PRW)'' :*''"Sweep The Leg" by Karate High School (PRW/PWH)'' :*''"I Own America Pt.1" by Slick Rick'' :*''"WE KNEW (Running in the 70's) by Trap Door'' :*''"Driving In The 70's" by Trap Door'' Championships and Accomplishments *'Professional RPG Wrestling' :*PRW Hall of Fame Class of 2010 :*PRW Cyanide Champion (3 time) :*PRW European Champion (1 time) :*PRW X-Division Champion (2 time) :*PRW Tag Team Champion (1 time w/ Brian Erikson) *'Total NonStop Action - Revolutions' :*TNA-r Tag Team Champion (1 time w/ Chet Wylde) *'Pro Wrestling Honor' :*PWH Pure Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers